


Murdoc Gets Laid and Apparently So Do You: The Sequel

by JesterMonkey



Series: The Murdoc Gets Laid Saga [3]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Going to Hell, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Music, Musicians, Other, Rock and Roll, Romance, serious relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterMonkey/pseuds/JesterMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative title: Murdoc Attempts To Propose But It Cocks Up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murdoc Gets Laid and Apparently So Do You: The Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> At last it's here! The sequel!!!!!
> 
> More might come out of this, I mean, I did make this into it's own series now so this could be fun.
> 
> Murdoc is a great character who really does not like to commit (or at least hasn't had a chance to in canon) so him attempting to propose could be the cutest and most hilarious thing ever.

You’d been in a relationship with him for two years now. Two whole years of your life spent with an absolute lunatic with a shitty haircut, even worse dental hygiene and he was more than likely the Anti-Christ. He was an abusive ass to his friend/fellow band mate. He got blindingly drunk almost every day and had a tendency to act extremely outlandishly to a point where you feared you might wind up in his hair-brained schemes.

And you loved every minute of it.

He was like a rock star from the 70’s, he had a similar personality, behaviour and oozed “rock star quality”. He was like your own David Bowie but somehow more approachable and less approachable at the same time.

Murdoc Niccals; dumb-ass, bass-wielding Satanist who acts like a frat boy but could very easily be somebody’s deadbeat uncle. What’s not to love?

Shockingly though, underneath that crusty, decomposing layer of filth, there was some sort of heart beating inside. Murdoc had it rough during the low parts of his life and he was compensating for some element of himself that he didn’t like.

However, that didn’t excuse his abusive tendencies towards the no-eyed, blue-haired, singing wonder that was 2-D.

“Muddy!” You shouted from the couch. “Leave him alone!”

“Hey! He started it!” Murdoc screamed at you, pointing a long finger at his victim.

2-D looked to you and frowned. “I did not!”

“Did too!”

“I did not!”

“Did too!” Murdoc repeated.

“I did no such thing.”

Murdoc gnashed his teeth and slapped 2-D on the head repeatedly. “DID TOO! DID TOO! DID TOO!”

You picked up a small pillow beside you and threw at it the two ‘brawling men’. The pillow flew into the air and landed upon Murdoc’s back with an audible ‘thud’. These were two grown men fighting like children.

“I don’t care who started it, if you keep going I’ll end it for you!” You threatened.

The two looked to you and blinked, looked to one another and then back at you. Murdoc removed his hands from 2-D and strutted towards your side and 2-D curled up on the floor and held his head and moaned.

You glared at Murdoc, slapping his hand away as he went to rest it on your right shoulder. He glared in return, getting the memo.

You looked to 2-D. “Are you alright, Stu?”

2-D rose to his feet and gave you a soft smile, still rubbing gently at his head. “Yeah, I tink I’m good.”

You smiled faintly at him as he turned and left the room. Stu was nice to you, probably out of obligation due to how often you stopped Murdoc from beating him up.

Murdoc hissed as he collapsed onto the seat beside you. “Stupid fop’ll probably down a whole bottle of pills in one sitting.” Murdoc mumbled. “Poor bugger. I’d feel sorry for him if he weren’t such a little git.”

You rolled your eyes at him. “Don’t say stuff like that, Muddy.”

Murdoc tucked his hands behind his neck and stretched his legs out. “Not like he even ‘eard a thing. Lighten up, yeah?”

“I thought he was your friend?” You pursed your lips together and stared in front of you.

“I wouldn’t say ‘friend’, love. It’s a bit more complicated than that.” Murdoc scratched his nose. “I think I need to assert my authority. He thinks he’s tough shit because he’s the band’s lead vocalist. He’d be nothing without me!”

“You’d be the same without him too.” You grinned at him. “And he’d still have eyes too.”

Murdoc grinned back at you.

The two of you sat in silence for a moment. It was like that most days.

Sometimes it was incredibly busy for the two of you since Murdoc tended to dig extremely shallow graves for himself every time he stepped outdoors. Sometimes he pick fights at bars simply because someone looked at you funny. Others, he’d be battling demons whilst using you as a human shield.

Murdoc’s eyes widened. “Ahhhhhh…Is it our anniversary by any chance?”

You smiled at him. “No.” Murdoc rubbed at his face as you continued to speak. “Our anniversary was two days ago.”

Murdoc froze and looked to you with even wider eyes. You could hear him squeak like a mouse under his breath. Murdoc looked around and slapped at his naked chest and bolted towards the massive pile of garbage surrounding you and sighed.

The house was a complete mess. It was nice and in good shape considering that absolute psychos had been living in it for so long. The biggest offender was probably 2-D followed closely by Noodle with all the cigarettes they left around. Though, Russel did tend to forget where he left the entrails of his latest taxidermy masterpieces.

You could hear Murdoc whisper “Where is it? Where is it?” to himself as he dove head-first into the piles of filth.

You sighed and looked to the bass guitar just lying on the floor close to you. It wasn’t even Murdoc’s bass it was just some random bass guitar they left around.

You figured they had studios for that kind of junk.

Without leaving your seat on the couch, you leaned forward and reached for the guitar and held it comfortably. During those times when Murdoc would sit with you, drink and play his bass to you (it was like his version of serenading but you begged him to never sing to you ever again after the last instance).

You managed to pick up on a few things.

Bass seemed like an easy enough instrument. All you essentially had to do for the most part was repeat the same notes for five minutes and walk away with a pocket full of cash and a girl at each side.

You played around with the bass, trying your hardest to play the bass line from Feel Good Inc. (If you can name another Gorillaz song with an amazing and iconic bass line, please, let me know) It took you a few tries to get it vaguely right and even then you couldn’t keep in time. At least you were getting the notes right.  
At least you thought you did?

There was a distant, “There you are!” coming from Murdoc.

You ignored him and continued to play. You heard a few loud stomps and finally a tapping foot. You looked up and saw Murdoc looking down on you with a sly grin on his face.  
“You’re doing it wrong.” He stated.

You cocked a brow at him. “Well, I mean, I’m not a ‘professional’ like you.”

Murdoc snatched the bass from you and began to play. He played the bass line in the exact same way that you had done, except he was on time and passionately thrusting into the guitar. You were honestly a little jealous.

He smiled at you once he’d finished and bowed to you. He then gave you the guitar and pulled you onto your feet. You played the notes again and he slapped your hands.

“No, no!” Murdoc hissed, snatching the guitar once again. He made a thrusting motion with the guitar. “You gotta do a little o’ thiiiiiis!”

You looked down to the sexually harassed guitar and took it back from him. You played it again whilst pathetically slamming your hips into the guitar.

Murdoc burst out laughing. “Here, let me help you then.” He stepped behind you and placed both hands at your hips and held them firmly. You could hear his breath whistle through his broken nose. “Now try it again.”

You began to play once more, this time you had Murdoc thrusting his hips against your butt and directing your hips to do the same. You could feel the fabric of his pants create a warm sensation on your butt from the friction of his movements.

You turned your head to look at him, he smiled and looked into your eyes.

“That was much better.” Murdoc said proudly. “Don’t you think?”

You felt yourself blush a little. “Yeah.” You mumbled.

“Hey, Murdoc!” A deep and echoed voiced boomed. “I brought the ring!”

Your eyes snapped to a pile of garbage which slowly grew into the shape of an extremely tall man with horns. You would have been an idiot not to assume he was the devil given Murdoc’s history with him.

Murdoc groaned and ran towards the towering figure. “No! What are you doing, you bloody idiot!?”

The devil looked to Murdoc and pouted. “Is this…not what you wanted?”

“Precisely!” Murdoc bellowed at the thing he probably shouldn’t have been screaming at. “You completely missed your queue and you didn’t even say the right bloody words! Belezebub, we had a deal and you cocked it up, you bloody-! I don’t even know why I bother. I am so sorry for this, love.”

Murdoc looked to you with a weak look of defeat in his eyes as he walked over to you. He held your hands in his as he scowled at the devil who rolled his eyes at him.

“Well, why don’t you say it now, Murdoc, I’ve got shit to do y’know?” The devil sighed.

Murdoc looked down to the ground. “Nah, the moment’s been ruined you, you…you absolute git. Right…” Murdoc paused for dramatic effect and looked you in the eyes. “I know it’s not really my style and I’m not even sure I can do it like you normally would…But would you marry me? Or my equivalent?” 

You were too stunned, dazed and confused to respond. You just stared at him and as smile crept onto your face.

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome.


End file.
